


Down in the Dungeons

by snakeling



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Multi, Plot What Plot, Threesome, Threesome - Slash, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeling/pseuds/snakeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detention. Snape left them alone for two minutes and he comes back to find this?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down in the Dungeons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Willidan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Willidan).



As far as Severus Snape was concerned, the only advantage to teaching was the never-ending supply of “volunteers” to clean his lab and class room, or to reorganise his stockroom. In fact, right now, Snape was observing, with great satisfaction, two of his most annoying students emptying the potions cupboards, cleaning them and filling them again.

“Hurry up, Potter, Weasley! I don’t intend to stay here all night!”

He didn’t even bother to hid his smile behind his cup of tea. After all, the boys had their backs to him, and they weren’t actually supposed to turn and confront him, though Snape could tell from the way Potter held himself that he itched to do just that.

A persistent pressure at his bladder had Snape stand up. That was what happened when one drank too many cups of tea.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes. You’d better behave while I’m away.”

* * *

Great Merlin! What were they thinking? Snape had left them alone for two minutes and he came back to this: Potter and Weasley, robes and shirts missing, trying to devour the other’s face and grinding their groins together urgently.

“Potter! Weasley! Fifty points from Gryffindor! What is the meaning of this?”

The boys stilled and turned toward him. Their eyes looked drugged, and Snape realised that there was a broken bottle and spilt potion on the floor. He tried taking out his wand to petrify them, but before he could, his students pounced.

Snape ended up on his back on the uneven floor, with Weasley sitting on his legs and Potter kneeling by his head, holding Snape’s arms under his calves. Thus immobilised, Snape couldn’t resist their hands as they hurriedly rid him of his clothes.

As soon as his cock was uncovered, Weasley’s mouth swallowed it, the strong suction taking away all the resistance Snape had left. He moaned and arched toward the mouth.

Potter moved until he was straddling his shoulders. The head of his cock was a mere inch away from Snape’s eyes and he looked at it, fascinated. Opening his mouth, he tried clumsily to catch it. Potter’s thumb was stroking the edge of his mouth, encouraging him to open it further. He obeyed it, and soon Potter’s cock was guided into his welcoming mouth.

Snape made a sound of appreciation around it and began sucking it for all he was worth. Above him, Potter sighed and shifted to his elbows and knees, the better to pump his cock inside Snape’s mouth.

Meanwhile, Weasley hadn’t remained idle. His mouth had moved from Snape’s cock, to his balls and his perineum. He pushed a finger inside Snape, who jerked away. Weasley slapped him on his hip and tried again. Snape desperately groped for his wand in the wreckage of his clothes. Once he had it, he summoned one of the numerous jars of oil base he kept in his lab and handed it to Weasley. Soon the fingers pushed inside him were satisfactorily greased and Snape relaxed and welcomed them.

Snape had never stopped licking and slurping hungrily at the cock in his mouth, and he finally got his reward: Potter stilled with a cry, and bitter fluid ran down his mouth. He swallowed it, keeping on suckling at the softening cock, until Potter moved up and rolled over. Quickly shifting, he covered Snape’s mouth with his own, trying to feed him his tongue while Snape returned the favour enthusiastically.

Snape moaned loudly when Weasley breached him. Merlin, the boy must be enormous! But he obviously knew how to use it, because there was no pain, only pleasure, as that cock passed his prostate, sending jolts of ecstasy through him.

Potter moved to his neck, suckling what would probably be a spectacular love-bite in the soft skin, then down his chest, feasting on his nipples with lips, teeth and tongue until they had tightened almost painfully. Then Potter kissed his way down his cock, before taking it in his mouth, demonstrating an obviously well-practised skill.

It didn’t take long at all until Snape climaxed, overwhelmed by the sensations Potter and Weasley created in him. Weasley followed almost immediately, and they fell down in a tangled, sweaty heap.

Slowly, the boys extricated themselves from Snape’s body. They helped each other to stand, then Snape, whose traitorous legs threatened to give way under him. Potter hooked a hand behind his neck and drew him for a kiss.

“Thank you, Severus, that was incredible,” Potter whispered against his lips before kissing him again. Weasley joined them, trying to find a way to insert himself in the kiss. After a couple of false starts, they managed to find a position where they could all share lips and tongue.

A hand slid down Snape’s back and squeezed his arse. Snape thrust his hips forward. It was too soon to be hard, but already Snape could feel the familiar coils of arousal rise inside him. The hand on his arse squeezed again and the fingers trailed down his crease, applying the slightest pressure to his hole. Weasley broke the kiss.

“I want your arse again, Severus. I want to fuck you, while you’re buried deep inside Harry, giving him a hard pounding the way he likes them. Do you want that, Severus?”

Snape moaned wordlessly. He didn’t trust himself to make coherent sentences. Thankfully, Weasley didn’t mind.

“Good. On your hand and knees, Harry. Show us how you prepare yourself.”

Potter obeyed immediately, positioning himself so they had a good view of his arse. Quickly, he slicked his fingers and thrust two in his arse. At the same moment, Snape felt two fingers penetrate him; Weasley had moved until he was behind him, looking at Potter over his shoulder. With a start, Snape realised that Weasley was now taller than himself.

Potter made a show of preparing himself, gyrating his arse in the air, pulling his cheeks open so they saw the glistening of the oil smearing his entrance. Weasley mirrored his movements on Snape, until he was achingly hard and desperate for the tight arse before him and the huge cock behind.

Finally, finally! Weasley pushed him down until he was kneeling behind Potter. With his whole hands, he held Potter’s cheeks open, the pink hole almost winking at him. Then he was burying himself in it, and it was everything Snape could have wished for, hot and tight around his cock. Behind him, Weasley took him in one swift move and Snape sighed happily.

Establishing a rhythm was awkward at first, but they soon enough got into it. Potter was making mewling noises every time Snape managed to hit his prostate, and Snape knew he was only one step away from producing the most humiliating meaningless babble.

Then he didn’t care any more because his world exploded in thousands of sparkling lights.

* * *

Snape nearly dropped his empty mug. What the hell? A wet dream featuring two of his students while said students were serving detention, that was a first.

He glanced at the clock. He hadn’t noticed it was so late, so he dismissed Potter and Weasley who ran away as if in a hurry.

Snape stood up and examined the potions cupboard. There was no sign of a broken or missing vial, and he sighed in relief. However vivid, it had only been a dream. Then his gaze fell on a bottle of oil base.

It was almost empty.


End file.
